Baby it's you
by An Angel's Demonic Wings
Summary: Gaara and Naruto… both of them have a demon inside, both was treated coldly by the villagers, and both have been betrayed once in their life… but what they have and everyone doesn’t is strongest form of love for one and another.


Title: Baby It's you

Pairing: GaaraNaru

Summary: Gaara and Naruto… both of them have a demon inside, both was treated coldly by the villagers, and both have been betrayed once in their life… but what they have and everyone doesn't is strongest form of love for one and another . --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on top of the tower of Village of Sand was Gaara. He currently had a emotionless face but if you looked at him more closely, you'll see sadness. Gaara sighed for the fifth time today and continued to look down on his village.

"That's the fifth sigh I heard today!" a voice said. He turned to see his big sister Temari. She stood there with her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?' Gaara said. Temari sighs and stood next to him and spoke "Why don't you go to him already?" she asked. Gaara had a tiny blushed but quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you talking about." Tamari glared at her little brother.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious, I can see it in your eyes plus I read it in your journal…" Gaara turned red from both anger and embarrassment.

"You read my journal?" He shouted. Temari giggled nervously and said "Sorry I was cleaning!" He just continued to glared at her and Temari coughed nervously.

"So as I was saying, just go to him already." Gaara sighed and spoke "It's not that easy" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, all you have to do is to just go to him, pick him up bridal style, carry him to bed and fmphhh" Gaara's hands covered Temari mouth before she can finish. He was turning bright red.

"Pervert.." he accused. Temari giggled and pried his hands off and suddenly turned serious.

"Seriously Gaara, go to him, you might never get a chance again." Gaara sighed and spoke "But the village…" he trail off. Temari sighs and spoke. "I'll look over the village and you need to get him before he's gone forever."

"But we don't know if he likes me too!" was the last attempt by Gaara to back out of this. Temari smirked and said

"Trust me... everything will be alright." Gaara sighed and said

"Fine… I'll go… but you better take good care of the village" Temari nodded and Gaara took off hid Kazekage robed and handed it to a grinning Temari. Gaara turned to leave as Temari shouted a 'wait' then he turn back around.

"Tell my little brother-in-law I said hi!" she grinned at the slightly blushing Gaara and he growled and left. With Gaara's speed, it only took him about 3 hours to get to where he needed to be. He stopped in front of the Village of the Leaf. He went inside and looked around at the busy street, two people in the crowd caught his attention.

'Now what was her name… cherry… blossom… oh yeah Sakura' he thought.

"Sakura" he shouted and the pink hair girl turned when she heard her name. She grinned when she saw Gaara. Lee did the same thing and they both went to him.

"Gaara-San!" Sakura said with a smiled. Lee bowed in respect and Gaara nodded.

"I need to ask you something." he said. Sakura nodded for him to go on.

"Yes?" she said

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura thought for a moment and spoke.

"He should be at his house… why?" Sakura asked and she saw Gaara blush a little before he replied.

"No reason… just wanted to say hi." Sakura grinned a knowing grin and said "Well off you go then!" Gaara nodded a bye and left. Lee turned to see Sakura grinning like hell.

"Sakura-Chan?" he said, Sakura smiled and said

"Nothing wrong Lee, just notice something interesting, very interesting" with that she started to laugh evily and Lee took a step away from her. Meanwhile Gaara arrived at Naruto's house. He saw the window open and went in. He looked everywhere but couldn't find Naruto. He walked outside to the hall and heard someone singing like an angel in the bathroom. He grinned like an idiot and followed the sounds in front of the bathroom door to hear Naruto singing. Gaara was in cloud nine… he didn't even notice when the singing stopped and the door opened. He was brought back to life by a scream

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted. Gaara looked up to see a wet, half naked Naruto in a towel. Gaara fainted with blood dripping from his nose. Naruto gasped and quickly got a small towel from the bathroom and cleaned Gaara up. After he stopped the blood from dripping, he went to his room to change; after he was done he went back to the living room to see Gaara still fainted on the floor. Naruto sighed and started to shake Gaara. The Kazekage groaned and sat up.

"You ok?" Naruto asked and Gaara looked at him and nodded. Naruto smiled and then he spoke

"What are you doing here?" Gaara paled and started to think of a excuse, he brightened when he thought of one.

"I heard about a festival from Temari here in Konoha; so I was wondering if you would like to go there with me?" Naruto blushed and nodded "I'll love to but please let me go change." Gaara nodded and went to wait in the living room. Naruto came back out a few minutes later dressed in blue shorts that went to his knees and an orange tank top. The two left the house to the festival. They arrived a little later and Naruto eyes widened in happiness at the rides.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted and dragged Gaara off to the roller coaster. They got on and Naruto was grinning in excitement. Gaara was confused since he had never been on one. The roller coaster went slowly to the top. They stopped at the very top and Gaara looked confused

"Why did we stop?" he asked Naruto grinned and said

"Just wait and hang on tight" Following Naruto's advice Gaara did just that and slowly the Roller coaster starts and suddenly went down. Naruto screamed with happiness and after a little later Gaara was too. After a minute they got off and the two was laughing and supporting each other. When he saw Gaara laughing Naruto smiled

"Yay I made Gaara smiled!" Gaara smiled and Naruto took his hands and dragged him off to another ride. After the water ride and two roller coasters they were in the haunted mansion. The two got in a small cart and Naruto looked nervous and Gaara just looked emotionless. The ride suddenly stopped and Naruto shivered. Cold air surrounded them and weird music played. Naruto gulped and suddenly without a warning a zombie appear next to him and Naruto screamed and clinged on to Gaara. Gaara just looked at it in amusement and the ride started with Naruto still clinging on to Gaara. The ride stopped in front of a door and Naruto looked up and a grim reaper pop out and said

"Once you go in… you'll never come back out" Naruto froze and the door opened and the cart went in. The ride moved slowly through the darkness and stopped in front of a pond. Naruto gulped and sat up with his hands holding on to Gaara's arms. Gaara and him turned to the pond and suddenly a person popped out and started to come toward Naruto. He screamed and clinged on to Gaara and Gaara tightened his hold around the blonde. Before the person reach the cart, it moved and they started to go through a roller coaster like ride with monsters popping out. Naruto had his face buried in Gaara's chest and Gaara blushed at the contact. A little while later, they reach the exit and Naruto was shaking.

"It's ok… it's over" Naruto looked up and sighed, letting go of Gaara. Gaara frowned at the lost of warmth but quickly covered it up.

"Thank you for being my teddy bear.." Naruto said with a small blush. Gaara nodded and said

"Your welcome" The two left and then they were at a booth. The old man who works there smiled at the two. After Naruto saved the village from the Akatsuki, everyone started to see him as a hero.

"What can I do for you?" he said. Naruto eyes caught a stuffed panda and asked, "How can I get that?" The owner smiled and said "All you have to do is to shoot down the whole target"

Never even shoot once in his life, Naruto pouted and Gaara looked at him and spoke

"A try please." Gaara said and slapped down the money. The man nodded and Gaara took aim and fired, the man lifted the paper and saw the whole target gone. The old man smiled and handed Naruto the panda.

"Such a loving boyfriend you got." Naruto blushed and Gaara did too. The man waved as the two left.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled and Gaara grinned as the two went to their last stop, the Ferris wheel. The sky was now dark so they went on their last ride. Upon reaching the top, the Ferris wheel stops. The song "Baby, it's you" came on as the whole festival lights up. Naruto's eyes widened in happiness and Gaara smiled.

"This is wonderful… Thank you for bringing me here Gaara" Gaara nodded and said

"You're welcome" fire works starts and Naruto's eyes widened at the color and so did Gaara. After a bit, the two leaned back and turned to each other.

"Why did you bring me?" Gaara blushed and spoke.

"Because… I… I… I love you" Naruto gasped and he covered his mouth in shock. Gaara looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. His eyes widened when a hand touched his cheek. He looked up to see Naruto with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, I loved you ever since the first time we fought... and how we are so different but similar at the same time… like the sun and the moon" Naruto whispered. Gaara smiled and pulled the blonde into a sweet kiss as the fireworks play in the background.

"I love you." Gaara muttered when he pulled away.

"I love you too my Gaara koi." Naruto replied and the two held on to one and another under the summer night sky.

_You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah _

End


End file.
